Calye Aurapal
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: 4 - A family's story is told.
1. The School, Rogue, Jean, and a secret

Disclaimer:

I don't own Professor X, Storm, Rogue, Logan, etc.I don't own X-men.I don't own MS Word2000, or ST: The Return.I'm not using this for money. Yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Claimer:  
I own Calye/Clue.

ETC:

It's been YEARS since I saw the show, and the last comic I read was about three years ago, before my older brother moved, so if my story sounds weird, you know why.Also, this was a story I wrote a couple of months ago (At the least the first part is.) and it's my first.Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

-*-*-

Calye Aurapal

# Part One

-*-*-

June 30th, 2001

9:00 pm

"She's new." Logan observed.

Professor Xavier looked up at the man beside him.A new student had arrived that morning – Calye Aurapal Pryna – and she was rather reserved.She'd avoided everyone all day, even an old friend named Sarah that had found her way to the school as well.

"Nice observation.Any other blatantly obvious things that you'd like to point out?" Scott Summers shot back.

Jean Gray stepped in at that point, hoping to stop the impending argument, "So, how'd she get here?" She asked the Professor.She, Logan, Scott, and Ororo had been in the house all day, and only Rogue had met the teen.

"Her parents.David and Natalie.Natalie couldn't handle Calye, but David didn't want to give her up.They had a good fight this morning.Calye was smart enough to bring her younger sister in to my office right then to calm then." Professor X answered.

"They fought in your office as soon as they arrived?" Ororo asked.

The professor nodded, and then looked back at Calye as she walked toward Rogue.The other teenager was seated on a bench by the basketball court, where the younger children were playing a game of Around The World.

"Hey." Calye said sitting down.For sixteen, she looked remarkable younger.Her babyish features were less defined through her lightly tanned skin, as well as her crystal blue eyes and baby-soft red and blonde hair.She was currently dressed in jean shorts, a white shirt, with a black leather jacket and leather sandals.

"Hey." Rogue smiled, "Did you talk to the professor yet?"

"Nope."

"You should you know.He isn't that bad."

Calye nodded and dug her fingers into the wood of the bench.A metallic sound suddenly pierced the air, and although a few of the younger children heard it, Rogue didn't.The sound returned a few seconds later, and Calye stood up from her spot.She rubbed the tips of her fingers, and then looked at the girl beside her, "What time is it?"

"Ten after nine."

Calye nodded, "I'll see you later."

"Kay."

Calye walked away, still rubbing her fingers.Rogue watched her walk far enough away and then felt around the piece of wood that the reddish-blonde haired teen had dug her slender fingers into.Ten holes only ½ a millimeter wide were cut into the wood.

-*-*-

9:49 pm

Rogue stood in the library, reading all the books that the Professor had on atamantium.She'd already searched the computers and read the information from there, but there was a gap in the electronic info.So, she'd gone looking to fill the gap with information from some books.

"Rogue?What are you doing in here?" Ororo asked, walking into the library and looking at the circle of books that the teen had surrounded her self with.

Rogue looked up and then back down at the book in her hands, "I was looking up everything on atamantium.There's a gap in the computers research on the subject."

"Why the sudden interest?Besides, you could've just asked Logan."

"Not atamantium like that." Rogue sighed, and then began, "Today, when everyone was on the porch watching Calye, did you notice that even though it was really hot, she was wearing a leather jacket and I'm pretty sure the shirt she was wearing was long-sleeved.And when she came to sit with me, did you see how she dug her nails into the wood?"  
"Yes.What does that have to do with atamantium?"  
"Listen.She dug her nails into the wood, and you know that sound that Logan's claws make?Well, I heard that sound, and then when Calye left, I felt the wood where her fingers had been, and there were these tiny holes that I don't think were there before."

Ororo thought for a second, still confused what the long sleeves had to do with anything, "What about the long sleeves and the jacket?"

"I kinda went down to her room, and I saw her pajamas and they were short sleeve, so I saw her arms.There are these silver things in her skin halfway up her upper arms.I think they have to do with the atamantium."

The white-haired woman nodded, and walked off, leaving Rogue to the books.

-*-*-

10:14 pm

Jean Gray watched the Professor explain about Calye.She had been in on Rogue's sudden research on atamantium, and was a bit curious why she had been looking to fill in the gaps, but she knew whatever Rogue was looking for, it had to do with Calye.Of course, medically, Jean would know around noon the next day, although with what Rogue had said that she was antsy about it.

"Jean?" Scott said, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Yes?"

Scott smiled, "Daydreaming again?"

"No." She smiled back, "Just thinking."She drifted back into her thoughts._'Could Calye have atamantium?'_

Professor X could hear her thoughts, and wondered why she was thinking that.

-*-*-

July 1st, 2001

3:16 am

Calye walked out of her room and down the hall.Her insomnia had woken her up at two and after tossing and turning for an hour, she decided to go out into the yard and find a tree to sit by.She had loved the night since her toddler years, because the dark made everyone the same – everyone was a dark form with no face or persona.Calye had known since she was two that she was different, and the night made her normal (at least in her mind).

She walked out the door and into the warm night air.Her fingers hurt from the night before, as her ability to heal was never that great to begin with.She walked through the grass barefooted for a few minutes before stopping at a tree and sitting at the base of it."So here we are, Clue…" She said looking at her hands.Since her little sister, Krista Diane, could talk Calye's name had been Clue, and the name was now one she used when she didn't want people to know who she was – even her self at times.

"Out here by yourself?

Calye looked up at the woman with the short brown hair, who was standing beside her.Jean Gray."Yeah.I'm way too awake to be inside.And if I tried to wake up Sarah Ann, I'd probably end up without an arm or something."

"Sarah is a heavy sleeper." Jean smiled at the thought of Sarah Ann McKenzie.Trying to get her up for breakfast was _not_ an easy task.

Calye sighed, as Jean sat down, and the teen reached to scratch her arm.Her skin was tanner in the dark, but the silver bands that were around each arm (as Rogue had said), were glinting in the moonlight.Jean looked at the silver, and then looked at Calye.

"What are those?" Jean asked.

Calye looked at her right arm and touched the cold silver."Atamantium.Watch."The teen held out her right hand, fingers pointed straight, and after a few seconds, five pointed mini-spears protruded out of the tips of her fingers.She looked at the spot where the atamantium had been before.It was now a white cylinder container that wrapped around her arm."The atamantium stays in the container or whatever you want to call it, and when I want to use them, the liquid form of this stuff, comes down these tubes," She dragged her left pointer finger along the spot where the tube was in her right arm, "and then comes down to five smaller tubes that come out the front of my fingers."She retracted the metal and Jean watched the now liquid atamantium re-fill the container and become solid once again.Her fingertips bled momentarily and then stopped. A thin sheen of skin covered the holes where the metal had been previously.

Jean took Calye's right hand and looked at her fingers, "It didn't heal over completely."

"No.It never does.I try to not use them, since there's really not a reason to anyway."

"Calye, atamantium isn't naturally in a body, human or mutant, which means that this had to be placed in your body.Do you remember who did it?" Jean asked.

"Yep." Calye breathed in, "My mother is against mutants like Senator Kelly was.She formed this underground resistance kind of thing.Daddy didn't know until like two months ago.The resistance lures mutants into these places where they're studied, and then released and they can't tell anyone about it 'coz then people would know.When I was four years old, I started to show the signs that I could be a mutant and my mother got afraid, so she sent me away.Daddy found me just after these things were put in me.He brought me home.I stayed away from her and she didn't do anything to me.My sister was born three years ago, and I'd been protecting her since she was born.Daddy said he'd take her away from my mother after I came here.He wanted me to be safe first, and then he'd worry about Krista."

Jean put her arm around Calye's shoulders, "Come on, I'll take you back to bed."

Calye stood up, and allowed her self to be brought back to her room.

-*-*-

To Be Continued…

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

I know it's short.I just wanted to bring Calye into the puzzle so I have a voyeur.

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



	2. Sarah Ann, Jenny, and the midnight talk

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Professor X, Storm, Rogue, Logan, etc… I'm not using this for money… Yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Claimer:

I own the characters of Calye Aurapal Pryna and Sarah Ann McKenzie.I own David & Natalie Pryna & Chloe.

ETC:

I'm working on perfecting my knowledge of X-Men since it's been a long time since I even watched the show, so bear with me.

-*-*-

Calye Aurapal

_Part Two_

-*-*-

July 1st, 2001

12:45 pm

Calye watched Rogue and Sarah Ann play a game of tag, while they busily talked about anything and everything.

"Come on, Calye!It's fun!" Sarah called, as she dodged Rogue yet again.

"No thank you!I've had enough running for a lifetime!" Calye yelled back.She returned her gaze back to the book she was holding.Jean had given it to her, so she had something to read.It was a couple of dossiers on people around Calye's own age.Rogue and Sarah's were among them – and the girls had a lot of fun teasing Rogue about her real name (or so it was on the paper), which was Marie.

Calye looked up just as a basketball came flying towards the two friends."Sarah Ann!" She yelled, hoping the ball would hit her, but her yell made Sarah Ann move and the ball flew right past her.

"Thanks, Callie!" Sarah yelled back, unaware of what she'd just called Calye.

Calye looked at her, "That's not my name!"

Sarah Ann was taken about for a moment and then giggled at her mistake, "Sorry, Calye!"

"Just don't forget that my name is Calye!You of all people should know that!" Calye smiled, and then returned to her book.Calye had known Sarah Ann since they were in Pre-K.Calye was three and Sarah Ann was two.They both had felt a connection, and it just so happened that they were in the same class.The two became inseperable.Until Sarah Ann was fourteen, and sent to the school they were both now in._'Probably one of the reasons Daddy sent me here.'_ She thought to her self.

Sarah's laughter brought her back to reality, and she looked up, "Come on, silly!" Sarah grabbed a handful of Calye's jacket, and started to pull her up from her seat.Calye laughed at her best friend and put down the book for later.She pulled off her jacket, pushed up the long sleeves to a point (so no one would see the metal), and ran away from Rogue as she was now it.

No one saw the book of dossiers be picked up by someone who wasn't a student.

-*-*-

1:21 pm

Sarah Ann plopped down onto Calye's bed, as the teen frantically searched through her backpack for the third time.After they'd finished playing Tag, they decided to go find something to drink and Calye had gone to get her things from where she'd been sitting.She soon discovered the book was gone, and began to search through everything.

"Calye, the book is gone.Face it.I bet one of the little kids has it.It'll turn up." Sarah Ann said, sitting down at Calye's laptop (brought from home) and turning on a game.

Calye fell on to her bed, "Yeah, but I promised I wouldn't lose it."

"Chill, will you? It's not like home, babe.They wouldn't lay a hand on you _even_ if you touched something that caused something else to go haywire leaving the house without power for a week."

Calye flipped on to her stomach and looked at Sarah Ann, "You didn't…"

"Yup.I got in trouble, yes, but no one hit me or yelled at me.They just called me mischievous, which I've known since we were how old?" Sarah Ann had just successfully distracted Calye.

A knock on the door made Calye and Sarah Ann look up.Calye was pretty sure it was Jean, and threw herself under the bed.Sarah Ann sighed at her friend and got up to answer the door.Calye had been right – Jean was standing in the hallway.

"Hi, Sarah." Jean said, smiling at the teen.

"First off, it's Sarah Ann, and second, what's up?" Sarah Ann asked.

"I was wondering if Calye could give me my book back, so I could put her dossier in it." Jean said, walking over to the bed, and looking under it.

Calye slid further back until her back pressed up against the wall, "I…I…" _'Please don't be like mom…Please don't be like mom…'_"I lost it.I'll get it back though!I put it down when we were playing, and I bet one of the younger kids has it!" She rambled.

Jean looked at Sarah Ann with a worried look on her face.Why was Calye suddenly so afraid?"Calye, you can come out."Calye complied, and pulled herself out of under the bed.She dusted herself off and looked at the woman in front of her.

"Sorry."

"Why were you so afraid?" Jean asked.

Calye sighed and carefully studied Jean's face before answering, "My mother wasn't a happy camper if I lost anything, and when I did lose something, it was two days in the detention block.Which, of all things, is a living hell."

Jean realized what Calye was saying and nodded, before walking out of the room.

"Okay.That was weird." Sarah Ann said, "So how was Krista last you saw her?

"Same as usual.Bouncy and happy.I don't think she even realizes I'm gone yet.Dad had her occupied with a laptop."

"She's three – what do you expect?"

"I don't know." Calye stood up and walked into the hall, with Sarah Ann behind her.

-*-*-

3:47 pm

"Did you get it?" The black haired, blue eyed, fortysomething woman asked the teen in front of her.

Chloe Oppenheimer sighed and handed it to the woman, "Here, Mrs. Pryna."She shoved the book of dossiers at Natalie.

Natalie opened the book and read over it quickly.Her face suddenly grew red with anger, "This is the wrong book!This is the dossiers on…" She noticed something.The dossiers contained one of the six she was looking for.Rogue's crystal stare looked up through the plastic sleeve.Natalie looked at Chloe, "You're still in trouble.I told you to get the book on the X-Men, not the mutant teenagers!One day, detention center.Starting now."

Chloe was dragged off to the basement, quietly.Natalie looked up at David, "And you said I was crazy."

David looked at his wife, "Natalie, I don't know you anymore." He turned around and walked away.

-*-*-

4:00 pm

Calye ran after Sarah Ann as the brunette ran around the classroom.Sarah Ann had managed to trick Calye into having another game of tag – something Sarah Ann wasn't known for.Usually, it was one game a day, but now that Sarah Ann's best friend was there, she would gladly play more then one game a day.

"Come on, Clue!I know you can run faster then that!" Sarah Ann laughed.

Calye laughed back, "I know I can, but I don't want you to be it all the time!"

As the two ran around, Sarah Ann made her way out the door and was followed by Calye.The two ran down the corridor and out the door.They flew past Logan, Ororo, and the others, and around the yard.They were into the game so much that they didn't hear Jean calling them, until Sarah Ann tripped on a rock, which sent her sprawling.Calye, not noticing Sarah Ann, tripped over the teen and into a tree.

Sarah Ann was quick to stand up, but Calye just flipped herself over, rubbing her face, and keeping her eyes trained on something.

"What is it?" Sarah Ann asked.She couldn't see what her friend was looking at, but then again – Calye had always been able to see certain things when others couldn't.

"Jenny." She replied, before walking up behind nothing and grabbing Jenny's arm.The other teen became visible with Calye's touch, and didn't try to run.She just looked at her friends, tearfully, and then quieted down when Jean and Scott ran over.

"Who's this?" Scott asked, looking her over.

"Her name's Jenny.My mother probably wanted her to steal something." Calye said, looking at the brunette.

"I'm sorry, Calye.I really am.Natalie told me that if I didn't get this book, she'd kill Jaynie.I can't lose my sister.She's the only one I have left." Jenny choked out.

"Whoa, back up.What about your parents and Josie and Jamie and…"

"They're gone. Joey and Josie are dead, Joce is missing, Jaynie is being held in detention block C, Jamie's too sick to survive any longer, my dad was killed last month, and my mother's joined in with your mother." Jenny hugged her friend, and as she was too tired to stand any longer, collapsed against Calye.

-*-*-

4:30 pm

Calye looked at Jenny as she struggled to eat what was in front of her.Jenny had suffered the most of all the children in her family, because she was the oldest.Jenny had spent a lot of time on in the detention center, because her siblings were always down there (they never did what they were told).She always snuck them food and clothes, or anything else they needed, and as she got older, it took it's toll.A side affect was anorexia – She'd tricked her mind into think that if she ate, she was taking something away from the younger ones.

"Come on, Nejg." Calye said, using Jenny's nickname – which was simply Jen backwards.

Jenny sighed and picked up the spoon, and tried to eat some of the soup in front of her.Sarah Ann and Rogue were sitting across from them, and they were the only other ones in the room.Jean had suggested that they get Jenny to eat something, and they had gone to see if she would.

"You should know something about your mother, Calye." Jenny said.

"Eat first, then tell me."

Jenny shook her head, "This is important.Your mother is looking for a book of dossiers like the one with Rogue's in it.Chloe stole it under orders, so don't be mad."

Calye knew there was more, "And?"

"And she's planning on raising a resistance army and attacking the school."

"Why?"

"She's Natalie – do you need a reason?" Jenny asked, and then ate a bit more.

"I'm sorry about your sisters and the boys."

Jenny nodded, "So am I."

Unknown to the others, Jean, Scott, and the others had been listening.

"Do you think that Natalie could do that?" Logan asked.

"With the way Calye's described her, yes and more." Jean replied.

-*-*-

11:56 pm

Calye took her place beneath the tree. Jenny was sleeping in Sarah Ann's room, so the teen had gone outside as she didn't need to worry about her friend.

"Oh, Jenny." She rested her head on the tree trunk, listening to the crickets, "How could this happen?Geez, Clue.You almost had it.Why'd you go and screw it up?" She said to herself.

Jean walked over and sat down beside her, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who's Clue?" Jean asked.

Calye smiled, "My nickname.Krista tried to say my name and instead of Calye, she said Clue.After that it was kinda obligatory to call me Clue as my Nickname.It's my screen name, too.Clue16_85."

Jean smiled, "It sounds like you love her very much."

"I do.She's my baby sister.Sarah Ann and Mary Jane are the same way."

"Sarah Ann has a sister."

"And a brother, but John Francis and Sarah Ann aren't as close as Sarah Ann and Mary Jane."

"Interesting names."

"I know." Calye giggled, "So she said you know her nickname now."

"Mischievous."

Calye smiled, "We've been calling her that since we were infants practically.When we were three, she broke into a computer and deleted all the files and then got into Mama Katica's clothes."

"You call Katica mama?" Jean asked.Katica was Sarah Ann's mother.

"Since I was five.She and Daddy are who came to get me.Sarah Ann was there too.She calls my dad Papa Davy."

Jean sighed, "Calye, is your mother capable of raising an army?"

Calye nodded, "Yes.The facility, Resistance Alpha, is huge and the army was already assembled.It's one of the reasons dad let me come here.To tell you about it.Mom wanted me to smuggle her information, but I'd rather die first."

"What do you mean by _was_ already assembled?"

Calye looked at her, "I let the revolt of Detention Centers 1abc, 2a, 3c, and detention level C.Jenny led levels A, B, and Centers 2bc, 3ab, and 4a.We managed to override the lock-down codes and most of us escaped to pre-planned points.The army of my mother's went after us and captured some of us, but we killed a lot of them – which I'm not proud of.Any that weren't recaptured went off to places that my mother doesn't have a reach.A 'Family' of teens and children went south, but most everyone headed north or west.I, very stupidly, went east.I was recaptured about two months ago.That's when Daddy found out.Mom's been searching for others to fight with her, but I scrambled the computer codes from my laptop a week ago, so it's going to be a while before she has everyone."

"You led a revolt?"

"Yep.Jenny and I did.Sarah Ann would've had she been there.She's not one to sit around while others fight – although the way she sleeps could throw you off."

Jean laughed and helped Calye to her feet.

-*-*-

To Be Continued…

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



	3. The Plot, The E-mails, Family, and Jean

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Professor X, Storm, Rogue, Logan, etc… I'm not using this for money… Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own the characters of Calye Aurapal Pryna and Sarah Ann McKenzie.I own David & Natalie Pryna & Chloe.

On top of that, I own Ren, Deirdre, Mary Jane, John Frances, Krista Diane, Katica, and Jaynie.

ETC:

I'm working on perfecting my knowledge of X-Men since it's been a long time since I even watched the show, so bear with me.

-*-*-

Calye Aurapal

_Part Three_

-*-*-

July 2nd, 2001

Breakfast

As soon as Calye had opened her eyes, Sarah Ann and Jenny had pounced her on.The two had come to her room, and used her computer, which, because of the sound of the keys, had woken her up.Jenny had noticed that Calye had opened one eye, and the teen had jumped onto the bed and annoyed Calye into getting up.

"Morning." Rogue said, walking over.

"Morning." Calye mumbled.

"Hey!" The other two yelled enthusiastically.

The children around them giggled at Jenny and Sarah Ann, to which the teens grabbed two kids and started to tickle them.

Calye, though, returned to her thoughts._'Deirdre has the plans.Tobe has the scaling equipment.Jannessanne has the computer codes, but those are probably useless.Fortune has the detention center codes, and they probably work.Jenny HAD the Level codes, but if I remember right, Ren took them just before Jenny was recaptured.'_

__"Calye?Yo, girl, snap out of it!" Sarah Ann laughed.

Calye looked at the people in front of her, "Yes?"

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jenny asked.

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"  
"Home.I say this time we burn the place to the ground." Calye responded, taking a bite of the bagel she had.

"I do agree, Holmes, old friend, but the question before us is how do we re-enter a place as heavily guarded as Resistance Alpha?" Sarah Ann joked.

Calye looked at Sarah Ann, "I say, Watson, why don't we ask Deirdre for the plans and ask Ren for the codes to the security system?"

"Good idea!Holmes, you are a genius!" Sarah Ann smiled.To the children around them, the teens were just joking around, when instead they were using the cover to discuss the recent news.It was a skill they'd developed after reading some Sherlock Holmes stories – if they wanted to talk about something without the younger kids knowing what they were discussing, they'd use covers like Holmes and Watson or Bonnie and Clyde.I always worked – except when they were around the other teenagers, but then again, they'd always shared good news and bad, so covering what they were discussing wasn't needed.

Sarah Ann smiled again, and got up.She was followed by Jenny, Rogue, and then Calye, and they made their way back to Calye's room.

-*-*-

"So you and Chloe were in on this together?" Calye questioned.Sarah Ann was busily making her way through the computer system to find Deirdre's screen name, as Deirdre was always changing it to avoid anyone from RA finding her.

"Yeah.We planned on having her screw up, and then I would go, because you'd always been so good at seeing me – even when I was invisible.Zoë wanted a try at it, but I told her she couldn't.We didn't want to risk her life."

Calye nodded, "What about John Francis?Last time I say that munchkin, he was vowing he'd get to Sarah Ann."

Jenny grinned, "He wanted to try, but to make the plan work we needed someone who could hold on to being invisible for more then an minute."

"So Johnny can do the invisible bit, huh?" Sarah Ann asked.

"Yep.He loves to play around with it.Natalie doesn't.It's part of the reason I was picked to do this.We all thought that the sixteen year old with more control should go instead of the eleven year old who's clumsier then our own Sarah Ann."

"I am not clumsy – I'm just…unbalanced!"

The girls laughed at the comment, and Sarah Ann raised her fist in triumph."I got it!Deirdre picked a real original name this time – StrangeTeenD."

"That's interesting." Calye said, pushing Sarah Ann out of the seat.She opened her mail server, and began writing e-mails to Deirdre and Ren.

_ _

_To: StrangeTeenD, RenAndStimpy_

_From: Clue16_85_

_Subject: Invitation_

_----_

_STD & RAS:_

_The Party's getting started!Why don't you come?Bring CUPS and SODA!!!_

_Love Always,_

_Clue the Weirdo & Clumsy Sarah Ann_

Calye hit send and watched the e-mail disappear into cyberspace, "Now we hope that they still have the plans and the codes."

-*-*-

10:16 am

"They should've gotten the e-mail by now!" Sarah Ann whined.

Calye sighed, "They may not have checked their box yet."

A 'ping' noise sudden came out of Calye's laptop.

# To: Clue16_85

_From: StrangeTeenD_

_Subject: re: Invitation_

_----_

_CtW & CSA_

_Okay!RAS is bringing the soda!See you in a few!_

_Peace Out,_

_STD & RAS_

_P.S. Heard about Nejg._

_ _

"I knew they'd get it!" Calye said, hugging Sarah Ann, "Now we have the problem of how do we get them in without anyone knowing.Or we could be honest injuns and say something."

Sarah Ann and Jenny nodded, "Let's be honest."

The four (Rogue was with them) got up and went in search of the adults.

-*-*-

10:42 am

"Jean was telling us about how you let a revolt." Professor X started.

"And there's a problem with that?I mean 26 days in the Detention Center can really make a person think." Calye said, annoyed.

"No.It's just seems hard for one person to do."

"There wasn't just me.There was Jenny and Deirdre."

Logan looked at her, "Three of you led a revolt?"

"Yeah.Well, Jenny was really my partner with it, and Deirdre was her second in command.But that was only because we're the oldest of everyone.Nejg is 17, and Deir and I are 16.All the others are 13 and younger.They barely even know what's going on around them." Calye said, looking at Jenny, "But I can't talk about this now.I know that this is a lot to ask, but we have two friends coming.They have the plans to RA and the codes and we aren't going to risk sending it through cyberspace.They won't be here long just a day or two."

The adults were curious what was going on, but they weren't going to question it – at least not yet.

"They can stay."  
"Thank you." Calye said, and the four teens left.

-*-*-

July 3rd, 2001

11:56 am

"Where are they?" Calye whined.Deirdre and Ren were supposed to be at the school by eleven thirty, and Calye was worried.It wasn't Deirdre's nature to be late, and, although Ren was a sleepaholic like Sarah Ann, when something of great importance was on the line – she would be up and dressed in a flash.

"Maybe Ren slept in.You know her.She's like Sarah Ann." Jenny said; trying to make her self believe it.

"Yeah, but not when it comes to this." Sarah Ann added.

A van started to come up the driveway, and the three girls immediately knew whom the driver was.

"Dadda!" Calye yelled, jumping down the steps and running over to her father.Sarah Ann and Jenny followed, and were happy to see Ren and Deirdre emerge from the left side door.

"There you two are!We've been worried sick!" Sarah Ann exclaimed.

Deirdre just smiled and grinned at Ren, "Well, we had a little surprise for you two."Katica appeared from the backseat, with John Francis and Mary Jane.

"Mommy!" Sarah Ann yelled and embraced her, then did the same to her brother and sister, "I've missed you guys!"

"We've missed you too, Sis." John Francis said, picking up five-year old Mary Jane.

Ren looked at Jenny, "We have a surprise for you too." One cue, Jaynie appeared.

"Jay!" Jenny hugged her last remaining sibling.

"We would've brought Jamie, but he passed on just before we got to him." Ren said, her voice sad and depressing.Ren was 13 ½ - the same age as Jamie, and she had wanted to go out with him.Now she would have to wait to get to heaven to see him again.

"It's okay." Jenny rubbed Ren's arm for a second, and then looked at Jaynie, "Come on, squirt let's go." She said, walking over to her friends, who were just being met up with the adults.

"Dadda and mama Katica, you guys know Professor Xavier.That's Rogue, Jean, Mr. Summers, Miss Munroe, and Logan." Calye said, introducing them, "This is Ren and this is Deirdre." She placed a hand on their arms as she said their names.They all nodded their hellos.

The adults looked at Jenny and her sister, "This is Jaynie." Jenny said.

"Hi." Jean said.

"Hi." Jaynie replied, pushing her body into Jenny's.

Sarah Ann looked up, a huge smile on her face, "This is Mary Jane and John Francis." Another group of nodded hellos.

"The only one missing is…"

Krista Diane emerged from the van, and looked at her sister, "Clue!"

Calye smiled and picked up her sister, "This is my sister, Krista Diane Pryna."

Smiles crossed everyone's faces, and Calye looked at her father, "I need to talk to you for a second."

"Okay." He handed Krista Diane to Katica and walked out of earshot of the others, while Ren and Deirdre pulled out the codes and plans and began talking to Sarah Ann and Jenny.

"Hold up, guys." Sarah Ann said.The others stopped and Sarah Ann looked at the children, "John Francis, do me a favor, there's a TV in papa Davy's van, so could you go watch TV with them, while we talk?"

"Sure." John Francis nodded, and shooed all the girls toward the van.

"Okay."

Professor X looked at the remaining people, "We can talk inside if you'd like somewhere more private, and the children can go play with the others."

Sarah Ann looked at her friends.They nodded and moved towards the mansion.Calye and her father followed, too.

-*-*-

12:16 pm

Professor Xavier's office

Calye looked around her.They were all waiting for an explanation.An explanation of why the three girls needed their friends to come so badly, and what was going on.She took a deep breath and began, "I didn't want to bother you guys because you have already fought a war.While we were fight for our freedom from RA, you guys were saving humanity.We didn't want to ask anything of you.Jenny was at RA just a few days ago and with the blueprints to the center we have a chance to fight them again.We have enough of us spread out around the country that if we needed to fight again all we'd have to do is e-mail everyone the code to mobilize and we'd have our own defense army."

The adults were amazed at the teen's words.

"You could have asked.We would help you." Jean said.

"Thank you." She paused, "When I was talking to my dad outside, it was because I wasn't exactly expecting him and everyone, but since we are people of our word – unlike my mother – My dad's going to go find a hotel or something for them to stay in, so that I can keep my promise of just Deir and Ren for two days."

The professor nodded, "That's not necessary.I'm sure we can find a place for them, for now."

"Thank you." Calye said, as Ren came flying at her with the plans.She ducked and Ren flew into a chair.

"Oh that was _sooo_ unfair, Calye!" Ren said, standing up.

Calye smirked, "I know!" She giggled, and then picked up the blueprints from Ren's hand, "Thank you."

"Welcome." Ren sat down, Indian style, on the floor beside Jenny.

Sitting down across from the two girls, Calye spread out the huge pieces of paper, while Sarah Ann and Deirdre sat down on either side of the paper that someone wasn't near.Deirdre pulled out the entry codes to the detention centers and levels.

"I was playing around with the computer to RA a couple of days ago.The codes to the main areas and the ways in have changed, but probably because of how long it would take to change all the codes, the detention ones still work." Deirdre said.

"Good – that's one less thing we'll have to worry about." Calye said, looking over the plans, "But we're going to have to figure out how to get it, and the best spot to start a fire."

"You've got to be kidding me.I thought you were joking." Sarah Ann said, sitting back on her ankles.

Calye looked at her with eyes of seriousness, "I wasn't." she paused and then spoke again, "Sarah Ann, didn't you realize that no matter how many times we do this, they are just going to go back and rebuild?If we burn it down, then we slow them down, because you know my mother.She will stop at nothing."

Sarah Ann nodded slowly.She know what Calye was saying was right, but while it felt good to know that the place would soon be a burned down piece of metal and wood, it still felt like they would be burning down home.After all, one doesn't spend almost ten years in a place, and not think that it's home.

For the next several hours, everyone – the adults included – helped to figure out what to do.They couldn't go this way, they didn't have the time to figure out this code, they would get them selves killed going this way, and so on.Until, finally, they had a plan.

-*-*-

July 4th, 2001

4:00 am

Calye looked across the ground, and thought deeply about everything she knew.She actually knew very little about her mother's hatred and why her mother created RA.She knew very little about herself and how the admantium had come to be in her body.Most of her past about the admantium was fuzzy and because her father wasn't there, she wasn't sure of anything – all she was sure off was that Logan was familiar.She was sure she didn't know him, and since he'd been searching for him self for as long as she'd been alive, she wasn't sure if she should trust that she'd heard his voice before.

"Questioning everything you know?" Jean asked, walking over and taking her usual spot beside the teen at the base of the tree.

Calye looked at her, "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess.Sarah Ann did the same thing one night not long after she got here.She came to realize that she didn't know as much as she thought she had."

Calye smirked, "I guess me and Sarah Ann have more in common then I thought."

"Aside from her desire to sleep for twenty-four hours, and your insomnia, you two have a lot in common."

Calye nodded, "I know.So, may I ask, why do you come out here to talk to me at ungodly hours?" Calye was curious.Jean was the only one who came at night, and she was always the one to bring her back into the mansion.Never anyone else, and the more confusing part was that Jean was married – so why wasn't Scott there trying to drag his wife back into the house?

"I have your insomnia sometimes.And it seems that when you're up, I'm up, and we both happen to come out to look around and think."

Calye nodded, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, looking at the stars.

"Yes, it is."

"I saw them when I was younger.On the way from RA to the other place, I saw them.I was in this van and all I remember doing was staring out the window at the stars.And when Daddy came to get me, I saw them again, and I remember wondering if I could ever get there."

Jean smiled at the teenager, "Maybe one day you will."

"Maybe."

"So what have you thought about while you were out here?"  
Calye looked back at the woman, "Almost everything.You know I barely remember what happened after the car ride and I can't remember that place.It's really strange, 'coz I remember a voice and it sounds like Logan's, but I can't remember why or what was happening or anything.And since he's been searching for his memory for as long as I've been alive, I'm not sure if that happened, because I was four when I went there.It's confusing."

Jean sighed, and put her arm around Calye, before helping her to her feet and bringing her back to her room.

-*-*-

To Be Continued…

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	4. One Less Secret

One Less Secret

-*-*-

Calye Aurapal

Part 4: One less secret 

-*-*-

_"Calye.Name her Calye, Nat." He whispered, and then looked at the second infant, "Sarah.Sarah Ann and Calye Aurapal."_

__Logan shot up in bed.Thoughts long since banished had returned.Since his arrival and Sarah Ann's at the mansion, he'd tried to rid himself of the secret he couldn't tell.He'd locked them away in the back of his mind and tried to forget they were there – but as soon as Calye came to join Sarah Ann, he knew he could not forget.

Rising from the bed, Logan walked out the door of his room and into the hallway.He was soon at the door to Calye and Sarah Ann's room, and noticed Jenny sleeping on the floor.Smirking at the youth, he looked toward Calye's bed.Sarah slept there.Deirdre was in Sarah's bed.Ren was in the empty bed against the opposite wall.

"She's outside." Jean whispered from behind him, "So when were you going to tell them?"

Logan's eyes widened, "You knew?"

"It's hard to not notice the similarities between the two of them.I knew they were twins.I could sense it.They don't know, so I didn't tell them.But when I saw the results of the DNA test on Calye, I went back to Sarah Ann's.They matched, as I thought they would.I check it with yours on a hunch." She looked at him, curiously, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I thought they'd be safer if I didn't say anything.I had no clue Nat would turn into a complete psychopath.David and Katica promised they'd take care of them.I didn't expect that they'd be the way they are."

"They're strong…like their father.And they're smart…like Natalie before she went nuts."

"Interesting term."

"I think I get that from the kids." She smiled, "Well, you should go get Calye from outside before she gets sick.Goodnight, Logan."

-*-*-

"Calye?" A voice called into the piercing darkness, "Calye, where are you?"

Calye turned to face Logan, "What?"

"What are you doing out here?Come on, you're gonna freeze."

She looked at the man, "Who are you and what have you done with Logan?"

Logan smiled.Calye had David's humor.Suddenly, the teen lurched forward and began to throw up into the grass.Almost as fast as lightening, the man was beside her, "Okay, Calye.It's okay."

Sitting back against the tree, she shut her eyes, "I feel soo bad."

"From what just happened, I'll say so.Come on.Let's go talk to Jean." Logan stood up, and reached for the teen's hands to pull her up, but she shook her head no.

"No.I get sick like this every so often.It'll pass in a few weeks."  
"Weeks?Come on.Jeannie can give you something.Then you and I could have a talk." He reached down as the girl's eyes watched him, and then began to roll back in her head."Calye?Calye Aurapal Pryna?Calye…wake up!" He shook her gruffly, but when he got no response, he gathered the limp body in his arms and made a mad dash for the mansion.

-*-*-

"JEAN!" Logan screamed, as he ran inside.The entire mansion woke up, and he continued for Jean and Scott's room.David stopped him just outside the door.

"Logan…calm down." He instructed, taking Calye into his arms, "Calye.Sweetie.Come on, baby girl.Stop thinking about it.It's over.I promise." He spoke.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Dadda?" She looked into David's deep brown eyes, breathing heavily.She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his neck, "I think I'm gonna hurl."

"You usually do." He turned around, and carried her toward her bedroom.

"David?" Logan called after him, surprised.

"She remembers sometimes.Things that were done to her, things that were done at the resistance.She won't wake up until she hears me or Sarah Ann or Katica.Or until the entire memory plays out." He explained, after waving the older man over.He had begun speaking when Calye's eyes had closed to indicate she was asleep – but she was hearing every word."We always try to wake her up.If we let the memory play out, she turns into something other then herself.She'll be very…crestfallen, but loud as all hell.It's hard to watch."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?You knew how to find me after all."

"Logan, I didn't even know about the resistance until a year ago.I told Calye I only found out a few months ago because I was afraid that she'd think I was in on it.I spent a year trying how to tell her about you and trying to find a place she could go.I finally decided, against better judgment to put her with Sarah Ann.Luckily, I found you too.But in answer to your question, I found out through Sarah Ann."

"So Katica knew?"

"Yes."

They walked into Calye's room, silently, and placed her in the bed with Sarah Ann.The two instinctively grabbed each other in a sibling hug.

-*-*-

Logan took the beer David offered; "I don't understand how I can't remember anything but them in my past.I don't even remember how old I am or my last name – but I remember when they were born and the days after."

"I'm not surprised, Logan Tiberio." He sighed, "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Tiberio?That is one gay ass name."(A/N: Not bashing gays, just a phase I use when I hear something fruity.)

"Well, that was mom's last name.I took dad's."

Logan jumped up at looked at David, "What in the hell?!?!"  
"Our mother's name was Aria Tiberio.Full blooded Sicilian.She loved you very much.She used to tell me that when I was born you begged to name me, so when you left home, at least I had something of you." He noticed the look in Logan's eyes, "Our father's name was Ptolemy Pryna.He was Egyptian.He walked out on us when I thirteen, but by that time you'd left as well.When Mom finally shared with me Dad's reason for leaving and his reason for making you choose between home and leaving, I knew I had to find you.I ended up sneaking in to this government facility.I was horrified that you were there.When you ran away from them, I knew you had no memory.It was something that would happen when you left.

"I knew to be careful befriending you.So I eased into it.When you met Natalie, you still had no recollection of what things were supposed to mean.Husband and wife had no meaning so I never held it against you.Natalie could have done something if she hadn't wanted for it to happen too.When she had Calye and Sarah Ann, I was happy.I thought that maybe children would draw your memory out, but it didn't.When you decided to move on again, I promised you I'd take care of the twins.Looks like I failed miserably." David finished, fully aware of the other adults standing behind him, "Professor X, I'd prefer if you stay out of my head."

David rose from the couch, and looked at Katica, "I'm sorry.I knew we promised to not tell him until he asked, but…I can't.It's like lying and I just can't anymore.I've lied enough to Calye and Sarah Ann and John Francis and Mary Jane."

"I know." She reached forward and hugged him, "Calye's gonna have your butt in the morning you know."

"Calye can have what ever she wants." He replied, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

He winked at her, "To go watch the stars like when the twins were infants."

Katica turned back to the astonished Logan and rather surprised X-Men and students, "He's always been afraid of what Logan would do to him and what Calye would do if he told the full truth." She said, looking up at the children, "Isn't it a little late for eves-dropping?"

"No!" Rogue yelled back.

"Well, go back to bed!And don't say a word to Sarah Ann or Calye!"  
"Or the others, we got it." Rogue whined – she never got to have any fun._'I'll just tell Ren…'_

"And don't tell Ren or Deirdre or any other person!"

"Damnit." Rogue muttered.

Katica looked at Logan, "If you don't close your mouth, you'll attract flies."

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

short & stupid…

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
